


Who let us use the internet? (Voltron chatfic)

by DancerDramatic14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Slight Klance - Freeform, chatfic, hopefully its better, not a lot, rewrite of my old one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerDramatic14/pseuds/DancerDramatic14
Summary: Hunkalicious: really??Hunkalicious: also, she just asked if I wanted to go to a party next weekendPidgeroni: yes Hunk! Get your girl!!DanceyLancey: what did you say????Hunkalicious: I said yes duh- college/high school chatfic.





	Who let us use the internet? (Voltron chatfic)

Group Chat: Tom Holland's frog (when will he let it escape?)   
Saturday September 15. 

DanceyLancey: My skin is clear, my crops are growing, the sun is shining, my grades are up, i have 20/20 vision, the world is pure once more

 

Pidgeroni: um what?

Hunkyboi: Keith posted. 

Pidgeroni: oh

Pidgeroni: and why do I care about this?

DanceyLancey: because this may be my future husband and you're my maid of honor. 

DanceyLancey: duh. 

Pidgeroni: I didn't not wake up at 3 am for this shit

Pidgeroni: I'm going to bed

Hunkyboi: night Pidge! 

Pidgeroni: night Hunk 👍👍

DanceyLancey: are you not going to say good night to me?

Pidgeroni: nope. 

Pidgeroni has left the chat. 

DanceyLancey: rude. 

Hunkyboi: you woke her up

Hunkyboi: be glad she hasn't killed you

Hunkyboi: if I was you, I'd watch my back for the next few days

DanceyLancey: ughhhh

DanceyLancey: do you think if I buy her donuts she'll forgive me? 

Hunkyboi: maybe 

Hunkyboi: gtg

Hunkyboi: I'm taking an extra shift at the cafe tmmwr.

DanceyLancey: bye! Love you

Hunkyboi: love you too! 

Hunkyboi has left the chat.

DanceyLancey has left the chat. 

Group Chat: Tom Holland's frog (when will he let it escape?)   
Sunday September 16

Pidgeroni: LANCE!!!!

DanceyLancey: what? 

Pidgeroni: can you come pick me up from work?

DanceyLancey: ugh fine. What's the address?

Pidgeroni: 113th street on the intersection of Everfort's way. Right outside the Starbucks. 

DanceyLancey: I'll be there in 8 minutes max. 

Pidgeroni: tnxs!!!! 

Hunkyboi: Hey Lance! 

DanceyLancey: yeah? 

Hunkyboi: Veronica is asking if you guys are going to church next Sunday.

Hunkyboi: she says she doesn't want to go 

DanceyLancey: tell her that abuela will call her a sinner if she doesn't go

Hunkyboi: she said to fuck off

DanceyLancey: tell her that I'll steal her hair product if she doesn't go

Hunkyboi: she says that she's only going if you drive her

DanceyLancey: fine

Pidgeroni: Ronnie is such a mood

DanceyLancey: she really isn't but ok

Pidgeroni: which cover should I post today?

Pidgeroni: The Kids Aren't Alright or IDGAF? 

DanceyLancey: IDGAF, it's more recent

DanceyLancey: besides you have Andy (the best doggo ever) 

DanceyLancey: you'll get more views

DanceyLancey: the people love a good doggo

Hunkyboi: are you still driving Lance??

Hunkyboi: you better not be driving rn

DanceyLancey: no

DanceyLancey: we went to Tim Hortons, cause Pidge wanted donuts

DanceyLancey: I got a coffee

DanceyLancey: and a bagel for you!

Hunkyboi: aw thanks!

Hunkyboi: GUYS!!! Shay just walked into the cafe!!!!

Hunkyboi: wtf do I do???

Pidgeroni: lay some of that Hunk Garrett charm on her and get your girl

DanceyLancey: ☝️☝️☝️

Hunkyboi: ok I'll try

Hunkyboi: aghhh I'm so nervous!!!

Pidgeroni: you got this Hunkalicious!!

DanceyLancey: damn right you do!!

DanceyLancey: also Hunkalicious?

Pidgeroni: what? It fits him

DanceyLancey: true

DanceyLancey has changed Hunkyboi's username to Hunkalicious

Hunkalicious: really??

Hunkalicious: also, she just asked if I wanted to go to a party next weekend

Pidgeroni: yes Hunk! Get your girl!! 

DanceyLancey: what did you say????

Hunkalicious: I said yes duh

DanceyLancey: I'm so proud of you!!! My baby is growing up so fast! 

DanceyLancey: sheds a single tear

Pidgeroni: *eyeroll*

DanceyLancey: rude!!

Hunkalicious: stop fighting

Hunkalicious: gtg guys

Hunkalicious: Kathleen is back and she's glaring at me

Hunkalicious has left the chat. 

DanceyLancey: I hate Kathleen

DanceyLancey: what kinda name is Kathleen anyways??

Pidgeroni: You're really saying this to a Katrina? 

DanceyLancey: your names aren't that similar

Pidgeroni: are you fucking kidding me?

DanceyLancey: they aren't!!

Pidgeroni: I'm not dealing with your stupidity anymore

Pidgeroni had left the chat. 

DanceyLancey: again, rude!! 

DanceyLancey has left the chat.


End file.
